creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Grantdomo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Thing in Purple page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 10:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Marked for Review Please do not add categories to pages which have been marked for review or tagged for deletion - pages which are marked for review are "quarantined", in that no other categories should be added to them, and adding categories to them is a violation of our rules on categories. If you continue to add categories to Marked for Review pages, you may be blocked from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Basically, your story has been tagged for review, as it may not be up to our quality standards. At some point, one of us will look over it and decide whether to keep or delete it. As long as your story's of an OK quality, you shouldn't worry too much about this, most M4R notices are dealt with within a day or two. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:07, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean, would you mind clarifying? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:19, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Having a table of contents neither makes your story better nor worse, though some prefer to have a table of contents so they can quickly resume reading from where they were. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:58, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::As I said, it generally takes a day or two. I would look through it, but I'm working on something IRL right now. You might want to contact or , who should be able to do so at some point, assuming they have the time. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story I originally marked it for review as there are a number of issues here that I was hoping another admin could weigh in on. The story is told in past tense but you tell certain scenes like they are in progress. "I observed the plants and… oh my God… WATER! I’d finally found some water!" Wording: "Its origin had remained unknown and it was never seen too very (awkward phrasing) often, but the threat was still there, seeing as I hadn't seen many of my old friends anymore, they had all disappeared and their cause of death was unknown." (run on), "Today, unlike normal days, where I sit around and torture the little light bugs or whatever they're called trying my best to pass the time, my stationary partner, Bill, who had stationed himself in a part of the woods in the opposite direction came to warn me of the "Thing in Purple," as we called it." (run on) "Once I heard Darrell’s ear piercing cry out, (awkward wording)", "I swung at it to attack it (redundant as swing denotes attack), but it was too fast." Punctuation issues: You overuse ellipses (15+ times). A comma or period serves the same purpose and doesn't have the same melodramatic tone. Descriptions are a bit lacking: "I quickly came across a cave that was covered with a black substance that had a bloodshot eye on it. Since I was too tired to really worry about what it was, I simply swung my club at it a few times. It quickly disappeared and I began to explore the cave." You should really be describing the effect the attack had on the eye. The story feels rushed and this scene just seems to be presented without too much build up: “Ray, there’s a monster coming after us. I was just sitting around, minding my own business, and I saw this creepy looking thing just start running towards me. I think it’s chasing me, man! Get out while you still can!” he said." You describe the creature twice with little new information: "The creature that stood before me was limbless, had strange colored hair, two floating white hands, a large nose, and had a white symbol on its purple colored chest." Finally telling the story in past tense with this ending seems off. "With its eyes fixed on me now, I knew that there was nowhere to run or hide anymore, and that I’d have to accept my fate. There was no escaping the inevitable." How is he narrating this tale? As for the monster's epilogue: "I gladly finished the job before I left his cold, dead body lying there, motionless. That way, there would be no next time." A ending like that needs more explanation. What was its purpose? What does it mean by, "That way, there would be no next time." I'm very on the fence about this story. It feels rushed, there aren't too many grammatical, punctuation, or capitalization errors, but the story has quite a bit of wording and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) The Thing in Purple We're still on the fence about your story, and you need to make the adjustments recommended above. If the story isn't fixed by May 25th it will be deleted, and you will have to make the changes and a deletion appeal to get it back on the site. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 00:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: The way I interpreted it, you had to fix the errors before today began, or else the story would be deleted. Since you haven't fixed the errors, the story has been deleted. I can provide a copy of it if you'd like. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:59, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :To make a deletion appeal, go to this link and just type why your story should be allowed back onto the site into the big black box on the left, followed by four tildes - "~~~~" (without the quotes). Then just press publish, and your appeal will be submitted. I've set it up for you so that a new section will automatically be created, you only have to type the appeal. :The time would have been UTC, which is the time used by the servers on which Creepypasta Wiki is hosted, and is the time used in signatures. : | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:22, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Deletion appeal can take any time from a couple of hours to a day or so. I don't do much work there ( is like a machine), but once you've posted it, if it doesn't get answered within a day or so, leave me a message and I'll review it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:44, May 25, 2015 (UTC)